Absorbent articles for hygiene purposes are typically intended to absorb body liquids, such as urine and blood. Users put high demands on such articles, requiring them to be thin and comfortable and at the same time to effectively absorb body liquids.
Absorbent articles, such as sanitary napkins, diapers, incontinence guards or the like typically include a liquid pervious topsheet, intended to be facing the wearer during use, a liquid impervious backsheet and an absorbent structure there between. Absorbent structures commonly used are relatively thin and compressed, and often include a high amount of so called superabsorbents, which have a high absorption capacity but in many cases a too low absorption speed in order to instantaneously be able to absorb the large amount of liquid that can be discharged during a few seconds of urination. Therefore, a liquid acquisition layer is commonly incorporated as it has the ability to quickly receive large amounts of liquid, to distribute it and temporarily store it before it is absorbed by the absorbent structure. An example of an absorbent article comprising a liquid acquisition layer is disclosed in GB 2331937A.
It is important that the liquid acquisition layer has sufficient liquid distributing capacity, in order to avoid leakage, and to fully get use of the absorption capacity of the absorbent article. There is still a need for improvement of the liquid acquisition properties of hygiene absorbent articles, in order to enhance fluid flow control in the articles.